


tatuaje de flor

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, First Dates, M/M, Silly bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antonio runs a tattoo shop but as he gets back from vacation he sees a new flower shop has opened up next door





	tatuaje de flor

Antonio stretched out as he climbed out of the shower. He didn’t bother dressing too much since he had to work later and he’d have to redress anyway. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed a bit as his phone went off. He carefully picked it up and raised a brow. His boss had told him a new shop was going up next to theirs. A flower shop? Next to a tattoo shop? What an interesting thought. ‘He probably won’t get much business but I’ll stop by to meet the owner’ he responded before going into his room to play some video games before he has to head out. 

When the time came that he has to leave he got up to put on some real clothes and climbed into the car and drove down to the shop. He parked in his usual spot but instead of going inside he moved next door to open the doors to the flower shop. “Quite the grand opening” he chuckled, noticing only a few people standing in the area. 

Lovino raised an eyebrow. “Are you fucking stupid?” he asked. “We opened a week ago.” He rolled his eyes before going back to helping the customer. 

Antonio raised an eyebrow. “I actually just got back from vacation, but thanks. I work next door.” he paused. “Are you the owner? Not really the type I’d see owning a shop like this” 

Lovino growled “what do you mean by that? You think I can’t own a flower shop because I’m Italian or something?”

Antonio’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “No no, you’ve clearly got an attitude that’s all I meant” 

Lovino looked even more offended by this statement. “Oh please and what exactly is your occupation? The tattoo shop or the subway next door?” He asked. 

Antonio growled. “I don’t know captain obvious. I’m covered in tattoos so you’d think I was the subway worker right?” He chuckled and shrugged. “I have to get to work. See you later”

Lovino huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. That might put a damper into his plans. He was thinking about getting his first tattoo there but now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to have to deal with that guy again. He grumbled and put on a smile as he approached a customer and flirted gently with her in. He got her to buy a large bouquet of flowers and went behind the counter to start making them. His mood increased greatly when he was able to calm himself with the flowers.

Lovino looked at the clock when he was finished and decided that if the tattoo shop was open when he closed today then he would get one anyway. Maybe Antonio would be gone and he would be able to get a tattoo from someone else. That would make things a lot easier on him. 

As he said he would, Lovino went to check the tattoo shop to see if it was still open. When it was he nodded and stepped inside. He filled out all of his paperwork and explained that he wanted a lily on his right shoulder. He sat down to wait for the next available artist. 

Antonio stepped out from the back and blinked in confusion when he saw the Italian. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Lovino raised an eyebrow. “getting a tattoo? Why are you here? I thought you worked at subway?” 

Antonio rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. We get it.” he muttered. He grabbed the paper on the top of the stack. “Are you Lovino by chance?” he asked. 

Lovino grumbled heavily and nodded. “let me guess you’re doing the tattoo?”

Antonio sighed. “I don’t have to. If you want to wait. But the other ones are pretty big you’d be here a few hours”

Lovino shook his head. “No. We will not wait a few hours. You’re a professional I am sure you can do it”

Antonio raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Alright. Do you want to shave yourself or do you want me to do it?” he asked. 

Lovino blinked. “Oh shave right. I’ve never done this before. You might have to explain a lot to me” 

Antonio chuckled and nodded. “You never forget your first” He chuckled. 

Lovino turned bright red. “I’ll shave myself do you have a razor” he said quickly, looking away from Antonio. 

Antonio raised an eyebrow. “Really? That got you? Wow. Alright here.” He grabbed a razor from his drawer and gave it to Lovino. “Bathrooms through that door” he pointed to the side and watched as Lovino walked away to shave the spot he wanted. 

Antonio got everything set up before sitting back. When Lovino came out he sat him down and went through the process of placing the temporary so that he could go over it and making sure Lovino liked the placement. When Lovino gave the confirmation he prepped the gun and ink and began the tattoo. At first it was a bit harder to deal with because Lovino was squirming but once he got him to calm down he was quick about finishing up the tattoo. 

Lovino ran his fingers through his hair when it was all finished and looked in the mirror. “It’s pretty nice. I like it. Thank you, Antonio. If I can ever brave that pain again I might just come back to see you again” He chuckled. 

Antonio paused. “Well, I actually had a better idea. What if instead we saw each other somewhere else?” 

Lovino blinked. “Elsewhere?” he asked. “What on earth do you mean by that”

Antonio laughed “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me”

Lovino turned bright red again and covered his mouth for a moment. 

Antonio raised an eyebrow. “Oh! Oh wait before you answer I would just liked you to know that if you say yes I will give you a huge discount on your next tattoo” 

Lovino grumbled. “You just bribed me for a date” he sighed. “Alright. Let’s try it then”

Antonio nodded. “I’ll pick you up and we can have dinner and then I’ll bring you home”

Lovino’s eyes went wide quickly. “No you should...you should pick me up here, er at my shop”

Antonio shifted. “Oh okay that’s fine too”

_

 

Antonio cleaned up pretty well and that was something he was very proud of. He put on a nice suit for this first date and even got him some flowers to try and seem like he was paying attention but Antonio knew nothing about flowers so it was honestly hard to know. 

He waited outside the store for Lovino to come out and gave him the flowers carefully, smiling brightly at him and chuckling a bit. “I know absolutely nothing about flowers so these might suck totally but I tried” 

Lovino blinked and looked at them. “You paid attention to my tattoo?” 

“What? Well yeah I did have to stab it into your skin” He laughed and shrugged. “I figured that you liked it enough to get a tattoo of it so it must be right” He smiled. “anyway, I have reservations to a dinner so let’s go?”

Lovino shifted and nodded. “yeah right” he followed Antonio to the car. 

Most of the date was spent talking and relaxing while Antonio tried to get to know Lovino through silly little questions. By the time it was all over though, Antonio was more than insisting to take Lovino home and he shifted a bit. “i...Toni I live in the shop”

Antonio blinked. “you live in the flower shop?” 

Lovino nodded. “yeah I can’t afford a house and the shop so I chose the shop”

Antonio’s eyes went wide. “Wait you can’t be serious? You chose to have your flower shop over a place to live? Really? no way will I sit by and let that happen. You can stay with me if you want. I have an extra bedroom.” 

Lovino shifted a bit. “Yeah? Really? That would be okay with you...I might….I think that would be really cool. But...if things go bad? between us?”

“I won’t kick you out if we decide not to stick together. I promise. But I also can be pretty sure you are going to fall head over heels in love with me” he teased. 

Lovino only laughed but nodded. “yeah...I think i’d like that then”


End file.
